


There's a Reason Alastor Does Touch The Wings, After All

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is not as sex-repulsed, Al is not as touched-repulsed, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hazbin Hoten Hentai, Kinky, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Must be an angel's influence, No toxic relationship here, Oral Sex, Sex, Some Rough Sex but honestly not much, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: The Fallen angel Angel Dust has gotten his wings back, plus a couple additional improvements. It had been so long since the Radio Demon had seen his angel with wings that it prompted him to make a very untoward request to Angel.An angel’s most sensitive part of their bodies is, and will always remain to be, their wings. Otherwise known as a new, reimagined Part 3 of this series of a very similar title.Alastor did learn his lesson all those years ago but this time he was putting what he learned to good use; through asexual panic and all.Angel would have never imagined that his Alastor would make this request himself; he certainty wasn’t going to be as embarrassed as he was last time.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	There's a Reason Alastor Does Touch The Wings, After All

**Author's Note:**

> THIS PART PICKS UP ALMOST RIGHT AFTER PART 8. To avoid spoilers about how Anthony/Angel got his wings back after Falling, please read the previous story (Part 8) before this one if you haven’t already! Or not, up to you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> *The rest of this series will be in chronological order from Part 8 onward so if you didn’t read that then spoilers (for Part 8) ahead since the events there will probably come up a couple times later in the series.*
> 
> Warning: Kinky sex shit. There are tentacles involved and some maybe borderline rough sex but we’ll see how my brain produces this smut. It may be heavy for some, light for others.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Angel groaned as he plopped down onto their bed, face first into his pink pillow. Above him, three pairs of wings stretched upwards, the feathers brushing against the canopy of the bed at the radio station. Slowly the wings came back into his back, folding naturally onto themselves on his back. The winged spider began mumbling into his pillow, the words incoherent to his mate as Alastor took off his coat and hung it up. “Sorry, darling, I didn’t quite catch that.” The Radio Demon speaks as he eyes the other demon.

Angel moved his head, turning it so that his mouth was now not being muffled by the pillow. “That went better than expected.” Angel began to repeat. “He was pissed, sure, but it didn’t take much to convince him.”

“I believe we owe that to Lilith for being the voice of reason.” Alastor states, coming over to the bed to stand before the winged demon. “If she wasn’t there I doubt his wrath would have been as contained.”

“Which is also why I didn’t want to go alone.” Angel agreed, once again turning his face into the pillow.

It had been a week since the Battle of Hazbin, in which, in a quite remarkable turn of events, a demon was selected to be the Knight of God and even stranger God had ordered that demon to protect Hell from an attack from disobeying angels. It was the truest form of God’s Mercy, as denizens of Hell realized shortly after. There was no shadow of a doubt that without this grand showcase of mercy that Hell might have, and would have been destroyed, all for a hotel a lot of demons in Hell didn’t even want in the first place. It was also apparent, in their heavily demanded meeting with the King of Hell, that the demons of Hell were in two very divided groups. One demanded the complete shut down of the Happy Hotel, which the Princess of Hell simply refused to do, especially after getting God’s approval straight from Their own lips; and the other were now even more inclined to go to the hotel to get redeemed, knowing full well that God Themselves did ultimately send a champion to protect it and Hell.

And that latter bit was apparent to Charlie and the rest of the staff at the hotel as a great influx of demons flooded in. Despite the battle that decimated their numbers suddenly and the establishment itself being the source of their torment just a week prior. There were also, along with that, threats and a couple attacks from demons but it was nothing that, at least currently anyways, that the staff could not handle with Alastor only occasionally being there and Angel being forced to go on a rest break for a week.

The more important thing from this meeting with Lucifer, Lilith, Charlie, Alastor and Angel was the fact that there was no concern for any coup of Hell any time soon. In the frankest of terms the only way there would be a coup is if Charlie herself ordered it to happen on her own father. And she more than had her hands full with the hotel so she was not inclined in any way to make an advance towards the throne faster than expected.

However, the most _uncomfortable_ experience out of all of it was the literal inspection Angel Dust had to undergo by the King of Hell himself. There had never been a half demon half angel before in existence and Lucifer was going to take the moment to look over every inch of the half-breed before him, much to Alastor’s chagrin. Angel himself was still getting used to the new change, it had only been a week after all and the first day was spent fighting, dying and then resting until it became the next day. It was strange to the spider to have _true_ angelic power running though him again, even stranger to now be truly bonded to the Hand of God sword. Before he had truly acknowledged it and activated it the sword’s presence felt like a numbing feeling in his hand; now it felt almost _alive_ in him acting as a sixth sense.

And it was this exact sixth sense that was telling him the air was shifting around him. It was not dangerous, not by any means, but it _was_ changing and the pious, very naïve sword was warning its master of something but it didn’t know just what. Angel turned his head lazily, his eyes scanning the face of his newly engaged fiancé, the smile usually adorned on his love’s face present, but it was soft, contemplating. The deer demon’s head tilted slightly, his eyes not looking at Angel’s face but towards his back, or more correctly, just above his back. “Angel, darling.” Alastor said, his eyes not moving from the wings. “You haven’t put away those wings yet.” He stated, Angel’s eyes narrowing at the very obvious statement that Alastor usually doesn’t make.

“Uh, yeah, well… I’m a little beat from Lucifer yellin’ at me an’ I can’t be bothered… maybe in a moment. Plus, it’s been a while since I had wings so I’m tryin’ to get used to them again.”

Visibly, Alastor’s breathing quickened, faintly, and his head straightened once more, eyes still on the six wings. “Since that’s the case can I touch them?” The Radio Demon asked, causing the spider’s heart to both skip a beat and sink into his stomach at the same time. “It has been a while since I’ve seen your wings and I’m still curious about them.”

Over the week since the Battle of Hazbin, it was spent mostly with Angel resting and trying out a couple things when he had the motivation. Things like can he summon the sword as a regular demon? Answer, no. And can the sword duplicate itself like before or was that a part of God’s power? Answer, no it can’t anymore. Alastor had kept close, and yet distant to Angel, his excuse being to have the half-breed rest and heal properly without many distractions. It became obvious after being proposed to that it was also due in part to getting the ring on his upper left hand. And it was to be expected that Alastor was of course going to be curious about the wings; he was before Angel had even Fallen in the first place. However, the one time he had indulged the Radio Demon’s curiosity leading to a mutual ‘we never speak of this again’ and the pair hadn’t.

Until now that is, and of all people, it was Alastor whom was mentioning it.

Angel swallowed and faint a blush at the memory, the feeling of extreme embarrassment rushing back. Though, now, that the two were dating and now engaged, it wasn’t nearly as embarrassing anymore, but some part of Angel still felt his heart hammering in his chest at the idea of Alastor once again touching his wings. “Uh, sure, Al.” Angel finally responded, releasing a sigh as he buried his face in the pillow again. “ _Go for it_.” He added, muffled by the pillow.

Alastor’s grin grew it not conveying that his heart was also beating in his chest at the memory of what happened last time. “Thank you, darling.” Carefully both hands went forth and landed on a set of wings closest to him, the wings flinching at the contact.

One hand lingered in spot, resting upon the middle wing as the other passed down the feathers of the upper wing gently, Alastor nearly releasing a sigh at the soft and sometimes velvet like feeling of the feathers. It was just like how he remembered them, his heart racing more. His eyes lingered over to the other wings away from him, and the one lowest wing near him; even with this mild attention the wings were starting to shiver due to their extreme sensitivity. His eyes narrowed at the sudden realization that he quite blatantly lacked sufficient hands to administer his attention—curiosity, his mind amended, albeit quite faintly—to all six of his love’s wings. Suddenly having six hands, like Angel had, no longer felt like too much. In fact, six hands might be too little.

Suddenly, his grin grew even more as a thought passed through his mind, a solution to his current dilemma. From the shadows, tentacles rose up, slinking their way up the bed quietly, slowly reaching their beginning target; the base of each joint of the three pairs of wings. Angel felt the smooth feeling of those tentacles drag over the said joints, he jumping up with a gasp, his face lifting up from the pillow to immediately turn as much as he could to look at his back. The half-breed released a heavy breath, followed by a flinch, as red claws dug into the feathers, dragging down the from the coverts to the larger primaries. The tentacles wrapped around each joint simultaneously, the extensions of the Radio Demon digging themselves through the wings like worms through dirt. A strained moan escaped Angel, and his head dipped down as his body trembled, his upper arms now lifting his upper body up as he tried to curl up into the tentacles and Alastor’s hands.

A smug chuckle escaped Alastor, dragging Angel’s attention over to him. “I was going to ask if perhaps this was too strange for you,” he began, obviously referring to the tentacles for it was the first time he’s used them on Angel even in their four years of being together, “but it seems I had nothing to worry about.”

Angel sighed, his hands curling into fists as another moan escaped him, a tentacle on one of his lower wings wrapped around it, dragging down it roughly, displacing the feathers with ease. The winged being breathed out with resignation as he closed his eyes, his back arching at all the sensations just coming from his wings. It had been a while since Alastor and he had sex, even a while longer since Alastor had administered this much physical attention onto him. He was touch starved, that was for sure, and dying and coming back to life didn’t make it any easier. He was not one to push Alastor too much for that affection he craved; he certainty didn’t want to be _that_ kind of person in a relationship with an asexual person. He loved Alastor, and that included accepting whatever Alastor had deemed allowable, even if it changes day by day or hour by hour.

But Goddamn it he was already close and all the Radio Demon had done was just touch all his wings at once.

This was probably more embarrassing than the last time his love touched his wings but the Knight of the Heavens was not about to go down without a fight. Inhaling deeply, the air shifted dramatically, Alastor instantly freezing in his movements as the air got heavier, more impending. The winged being tossed back a glance to his love, blue and pink pupils glowing as he released his power into the air, smirking smugly as the corners of Alastor’s mouth twitched at the display. With a quiet groan, the fifth and sixth arms popped out as he sat up, using his lowest two sets of arms to shoo away the tentacles off his person, the extensions hanging about their master with one could almost say quiet disappointment. His upper arms stretched above his head as in his mind he tried to calm himself down in his lower regions. Reaching out to his mate then, Angel Dust grabs a handful of Alastor’s shirt and pulls him forward, the deer having to compensate for the sudden forceful movement by propping a knee up on the bed as he was pulled to linger over his taller lover.

“I strangely don’t mind these.” Angel speaks coolly, a hand pointing to one of the tentacles. “They’re a part of ya as much as my extra hands are so really I’m just lovin’ that you’re bein’ so excited.”

“Hmm.” Alastor hummed, his eyes moving to Angel’s upper left hand, or more correctly, the ring on one of those fingers, as it ran up Alastor’s chest, pulling faintly at the bow around his neck. Red eyes met mismatched ones as Alastor’s smirk mirrored Angel’s. “By now, _mon ange_ , you should know that _anything_ about you excites me.”

“Oh-ho!” Angel sounds, the smirk turning into a pleased grin. “That doesn’t sound very Ace of ya, love.”

“Don’t hafta pertain to sex, cher.” Alastor’s Creole accent came out as suddenly his hands gripped around Angel’s shoulders, he turning to lay across the bed vertically from the pillows, pulling Angel above him. Angel gasped at the sudden change in position, his legs now on straddling one of Alastor’s as he lingered above him. The air shifted again, this time Alastor’s static filling the air but not in its usual murderous or dangerous manner; instead it was like white noise surrounding them both. “Ya let ya guard down, _mon ange_.” Alastor said with a smirk, snapping his fingers as the clothing disappeared off Angel, another surprised breath escaping the winged being.

“S-smug bastard.”

“Hmm.” Alastor hums again, the tentacles converging on his mate, they wrapping around legs, wrists, wings and one even going so far as to crawl around Angel’s neck, tightening softly around it. The deer demon’s hands went upwards, digging into the fur of his mate’s chest, red claws cutting up the distinct pink heart shape on it.

A loud, long moan escaped Angel as all at once touch was on him everywhere. His vision blurred at the sensation, he swallowing thickly beneath the tentacle around his neck. The tentacles on his back wrapped around some of the bases where wing connects with back, rubbing up and down the joints like a cat on surface while others dug themselves through the soft feathers, displacing them left and right. Angel’s body twitched, his head hanging as he mewled at the attention and his spine arching as he had to somehow hold his body up since Alastor had restrained his wrists off to the sides. Faintly, mismatched eyes opened to land on Alastor’s face, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the blush stained, and yet extremely satisfied face of his love looking up at him. The smile the Radio Demon wore was a little strained probably due to the amount of sensation Alastor was feeling from touching Angel everywhere, but it was mostly extremely pleased that he was getting such reactions from the spider demon. It always pleased Alastor to know that he could make Angel feel good during their occasional romps in the bedroom. The ex-Fallen angel was already so considerate and patient towards him in all regards of intimacy in their relationship that it just made the deer demon’s heart radiate with warmth he thought he would have never felt in a million years.

And yet, here were these feelings, so strong and so sure that it convinced him to propose to his angel even though he wasn’t really looking at marriage as an option in their future. But he wanted to give Angel Dust everything he deserved and then some. And of course, as the Princess of Hell argued, that Alastor had deserved as well. Just because they were in Hell didn’t mean that they didn’t deserve to feel every inch of happiness their existence could allow. Especially now after they almost lost every chance to continue this love and happiness with Angel’s untimely, yet short death a week ago. It was the first time in Alastor’s existence, dead or alive, that he thanked God for one of Their Miracles; even if the theatrical deity confessed that the revival of the half-breed was in Their plans anyway.

Another moan broke through Alastor’s thoughts as the male above him was now nothing but a shivering bundle of nerves. Whimpers, moans and mewls lingered in the noise of the static, sounding like music to the Radio Demon’s ears. Angel’s body bent down forward, his head dangling just above Alastor’s shoulder, the heavy panting of pleasure ringing loudly in his ears. Alastor couldn’t contain the very pleased chuckle that escaped him, as one hand went from his chest to one of the wings, the hand gently petting the wing. “Are ya close, cher?” He asked, licking his lips in anticipation for the answer.

However, instead of an instant reply, a short, giggly laughter sounded by his ear. “ _Bâtard. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, et je ne vais pas descendre aussi facilement._ ” At the sudden onslaught of French from his angel, the deer released a groan, eyes rolling upwards as the spider managed to break free his two upper arms, they grasping for Alastor’s neck in return for the one tentacle around his neck. He squeezed his hands cautiously as his body slowly leaned its full weight onto Alastor’s, their hips brushing together, the two of them releasing a soft groan at the same time. “ _Mais d'abord, est-tu bon_?”

The deer swallowed thickly, his eyes meeting the spider’s, the soft concern in them, the love radiating from them, the _attraction_ loud in them. Alastor, though his heart felt like it probably couldn’t take no more, he inhaled deeply and smiled at Angel. “ _Qui, mon amour._ ” As if to further solidify that statement, a tentacle climbed up Angel’s leg, the tip of it carefully entering Angel.

A surprised gasp came from the spider and Alastor shivered. He could feel that his angel was already very slick, his hands twitching as they rested on Angel’s body. Not long after the tentacle entered, Angel released his pleasure, a shuddering groan leaving him as he came onto Alastor’s clothing. “ _Oh, fuck_ …” Angel gasped, swallowing as he lost focus once again, Alastor taking the opportunity to bring his hands onto the wrists of the hands around his neck, tugging them off and up over his head to bring Angel’s mouth onto his.

Angel moaned into the kiss, not helping the grinding motion of his hips onto Alastor’s. The deer groaned into the kiss, breaking it momentarily to smile up at his lover. “It looks to me as if ya made a mess.” Alastor chided softly.

The winged demon rolled his eyes. “An’ whose fault is that?”

The Radio Demon’s smile turned more prideful as he responded back with another kiss, releasing one of Angel’s wrists (as well as letting the tentacle finally off from around Angel’s neck) so that he can snap his own clothing off. Alastor then decided to allow more freedoms to his lover, releasing his other wrist to instead have both of his hands go back to the wings to join the tentacles in their administrations. With his upper pair of hands freed once more, Angel gently moved his hands over Alastor’s bare chest, leaning down to place a kiss on ever old scar on his body, scars of old blood magic from the past, most of which went awry. Alastor shuddered under most every kiss; the tentacle preparing Angel twitching as well as it was surrounded in warmth and wet. “’Re ya sure it ain’t strange, cher?” Alastor mumbled as he eyes his lover, in his peripheral the tentacles hesitating as they showed his wariness.

“ _C’est bon, mon amour_.” Angel replied in French, glancing upwards at the deer demon as by now his was nearly between Alastor’s hips, his kisses being administered around the waist and hips. “Do ya think ya can handle a blowjob?” He asks in English, his hand twitching as it hung on Alastor’s hip. The deer inhales shakily, taking a moment to assess his limits before faintly nodding, a tentacle in response inching itself around to Angel’s groin as well. “Let me know if ya need me to stop.” Angel states before completely lowering himself down between Alastor’s legs. Slowly he places a kiss on the tip of Alastor’s erection, closing his eyes as a moan ripped from him, before taking it into his mouth.

Alastor growled softly, a clawed hand digging into Angel’s hair now, while the other slapped itself onto his mouth. Angel went slowly, knowing that this was most of the time too much for Alastor to handle, his head sinking further and further down the erection, his tongue lapping around shaft. “ _A-Angel_ …” Alastor groaned, the spider immediately lifting his head up.

“Too much?”

Alastor shakes his head; blush very red on his face. “ _N-non_ … ya can keep goin’…”

Angel placed a couple curt kisses on his hip before moving back to his mate’s member, dragging his tongue up a vein alongside the shaft before once again taking it into his mouth, once again moving slowly for Alastor. Alastor’s body trembled as he slowly began to stop focusing on the tentacles, they beginning to linger in place on the wings and around the body parts that they were wrapped around. The only ones that continued moving was the one inside Angel, still working on making sure the other was fully stretched out enough, and the one that had finally taken the leap and wrapped around Angel’s own penis, the spider moaning in both shock and surprise, the sound reverberating around Alastor. The Radio Demon in turn groaned once more, the white noise static popping around them. It wouldn’t be the first time Angel had attempted to give him a blowjob, most times it ended in Angel having to stop, but there were a handful of times throughout the years that Alastor could withstand it long enough to find release.

This was one of those times.

Minutes of careful administrations later, Alastor whimpered, the hand in Angel’s hair giving a tug. “ _Mon ange… je suis sur le point de—_ “

Angel hummed, not moving away but instead taking Alastor’s release in his mouth, swallowing thickly before licking the member clean again. Alastor’s blush, which was bright red before, was even deeper now, spreading to past his ears and down his neck. He felt very hot all over, his hands twitching at the sight he witnessed. Remarkably, that was the first time Angel Dust had swallowed his cum and his brain all but frizzed out at the idea. He wasn’t disgusted by it, in fact, for some reason; he was turned on more by it which made his heart stutter and his stomach do flips.

Angel sat up for a moment, taking the back of his hand and wiping at his mouth. Seeing his mate’s face, the half-breed smirked, tossing a wink at him. “I hope ya don’t mind, Al. I didn’t want to make a _mess_ again.”

Another, soft growl, left Alastor as he too sat up, bringing the other’s mouth back down onto his. Angel chuckled into the kiss, letting the red demon’s tongue swish around in his mouth, tasting himself on it. They moaned into the kiss together, the Alastor’s hands grasping either side of Angel’s face while Angel’s upper arms wrapping around Alastor’s neck. His lower sets of arms, wiggled free from the tentacles who had long since stopped holding them, to have the middle set rest upon Alastor’s chest and the lower set to grip Alastor’s hips. Soon, came Angel’s second release as the tentacle wrapped around his member kept pumping him, the spider moaning deeply into the kiss; Alastor seemingly devouring the moan.

“ _Mi amore_ ,” Angel sighed out as the kiss slowly broke apart. “How’re holdin’ up?”

“ _Je vais bien,_ _mon ange_.” Alastor responded, offering a smile to the other. “ _Et vous_? _”_

Angel giggled, leaning his forehead onto Alastor’s who in turn gave back a small nuzzle in return. “ _Je vais bien. Plus que bien._ ” The half-breed sighed blissfully before chuckling again. “Maybe a lil spent but I can manage. Lots goin’ on today.”

“Hmm.” Alastor sounded out in agreement.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Angel pulled away lifting his bottom up and above Alastor’s hips, the tentacle inside him finally slipping loose. Wordlessly Angel’s hand went down around Alastor’s member, a small twitch from it being felt in his hand. He directed it to himself, the tip slowly going inside of him, both males moaning and exhaling at the movement. Angel sunk down onto Alastor moaning again as his ass sat on top of his lover’s hips. “God, I’m feelin’ everythin’…” Angel mutters, the tentacles once again springing to life at that statement as they continue raking through the feathers and rubbing along the joints of the wings. Gasps escaped the half-breed, his eyes glaring (albeit quite weakly) at the red demon. “Smug bastard. Ya’re doin’ that on pur— _pose!_ ”

Alastor lifted Angel’s hips up with both hands before slamming him back down, an overly smug smirk on his face. “Ya really shou’dn’t curse me when I’m inside ya, _mon amour_.”

“’Parrently! Ya never give warnin’s.” Angel contested as once again he was lifted up and back down.

“Then move for me, cher.”

Angel headed the command and took over from his mate, placing his lowest set of arms on the bed to steady himself as his upper and middle set remained on Alastor’s shoulders and sides respectively. The pants from the winged being filled the room as he worked, Alastor’s soft groans occasionally echoing behind the pants. Alastor’s right hand moved to Angel’s hip to help steady him, while the other pulled his face in once more, their lips meeting together briefly before foreheads once again clunked together. Their breathing mixed together as Angel continued to fuck himself on Alastor’s member, his heart hammering from the adrenaline and pleasure. “ _A-Al…!_ ”

The Radio Demon removed his left hand from Angel’s face, that hand reaching back to pull Angel’s left arm from behind his neck forward. He dragged his hand down the arm slowly and when he reached the hand he held it gently in his, placing a kiss on the ring on that hand’s ring finger. _“Je t'aime,_ Anthony.”

“ _T-ti amo anch'io,_ Alastor.”

Not long after their confessions, the two came together, Alastor completely releasing inside Angel as their spent bodies lulled towards each other. Alastor’s hand that was on his love’s hip wrapped around to the back, being mindful of the wings now. The tentacles slithered back into the darkness silently, Alastor taking a note of perhaps bringing them back into bedroom shenanigans again at a later date. Not any time soon, his overall touch meter was through the roof and it would take some time before he could handle that much activity again. Though, even as that thought passed his mind, a true and pleased smile rested on his face. He moved his face to his angel’s shoulder, placing a kiss there before nuzzling his nose into his neck, smelling his fiancé’s scent.

Angel sighed blissfully; his arms and wings limp from exhaustion. He hooked his chin around Alastor’s shoulder, embracing the deer demon with as much of his body as he could during the moment. With another, softer sigh, Angel turned his head towards Alastor’s face, moving his head so that he could see more of his deer’s face. “Are ya on sensory overload?”

“A little bit.” Alastor confesses as he closes his eyes and pulls away. “That was… a lot.”

Angel laughed, shaking his head as he slowly lifted himself up from Alastor, grabbing the pink blanket at the edge of the bed and choosing to wrap Alastor around in it, after all he felt comfortable naked or clothed before his fiancé. Alastor smiled warmly at his lover as he hugged the blanket around him to cover himself up. “That was a lot,” Angel agrees. And it truly was, even for him, though he wouldn’t turn down the tentacles again if that ever were to occur again. “But ya did very good. Kept it together at least on the outside.”

The Radio demon nodded. “It… wasn’t too bad.” With an added chuckle he said, “Actually, I was more entertained than anything else.”

That made the half-breed break out into laughter. “Of-fuckin’-course! You’re a one of a kind demon, ya know that?”

Alastor laughed at the irony of that statement. If there was any demon in Hell that was one of a kind it was none other than the resident Guardian Angel of Hell, half-breed being Chosen by God Themselves. But Alastor chose to not comment on that, bringing the upper left hand of his angel back up to his lips. “The one and only, _mon ange_.” He responds instead, eyeing the ring once more with an innate happiness that he hopes will never go away.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Author's Note:**

> There’s your RadioDust hentai smut, ya nasties. And I really tried my best with this. My Ace self had a small panic towards the end there (I literally pressed the END NOW button for a moment there before I went back and added more smut) but I survived! *Insert “Alive” by Sia here. 
> 
> Now I just need to shower and cleanse my soul with hot tea and think about my life choices.
> 
> All of the French translations in order:
> 
> “Bâtard. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, et je ne vais pas descendre aussi facilement” =“Bastard. Two can play this game, and I'm not about to go down so easily”.
> 
> “Mais d'abord, est-tu bon” = “But first, are you good?”
> 
> “…je suis sur le point de…” = “…I’m about to—“but I think you guys could tell what it probably meant by the context… perverts.
> 
> “Je vais bien” = “I’m fine”.
> 
> “Et vous?” = “And you?”
> 
> “Plus que bien” = “More than fine.”
> 
> The one Italian translation:
> 
> “Ti amo anch'io” = “I love you too."
> 
> AUTHOR COMMENTARY: Can someone PLEASE find me someone as patient and loving as Angel for my asexual ass? My dating experience has been shit 4/4 times. #halfwayjoking 
> 
> Next part “SHOULD” be the last part but it will be the one with the most chapters. So far I have like 9+ chapters planned which is weird for this series to have a part with so many chapters... Three seems to be the pattern thus far.
> 
> And yes, the sword is sentient. Not alive, since it's a sword, but it does have the ability to move itself to let's say defend Angel if he doesn't notice an attack is coming. And I didn't state it but obviously Angel learned French after discovering that it turns Alastor on, very similar to his Alt version in Part 6.


End file.
